


Art of War

by IWA0IS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWA0IS/pseuds/IWA0IS
Summary: I met this boy seven years ago, before I felt the responsibilities of being the crowned prince. Before running around the garden became running around the grounds for training. Before smile turned to tears.In the midst of chaos, he was the most beautiful form of art in this bloody war.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Art of War

**Author's Note:**

> happy reading!

"Your highness, it's time to go back to the castle" the servant said, looking down.

"But I'm still playing" whined Tooru and looked back at the black-haired boy beside him. "Don't worry he's a prince as well, right, Iwa-chan?"

"Iwa-chan? That's a silly nickname" the boy questioned with an irritated tone.

"But it's unique!" Little Tooru said with a bright smile on his face.

"Your highness, the king demands to see you before dinner" the servant interupted, trying to convice the little prince to come back to the palace.

It was a cloudy afternoon when Tooru requested to go to the hill next to their palace to have a picnic four days ago. He saw a little boy with black spikey hair there painting, alone. Being the little sunshine he is, he asked the black-haired boy to play with him. Then the next day and then the day after day up until today, they agreed to meet here at the hill every afternoon before the sun sets.

"Okay, okay. Iwa-chan let's meet again tomorrow, okay?" Tooru asked looking at the boy with his puppy eyes.

"Yeah, sure"

The next day, Tooru went there once again with a box of cookies he baked earlier. Well actually, the cook was the one who made it and he sat there watching the cookies at the oven.

"Iwa-chan!" he called out waving his hands and run up the hill.

"Your highness, please wait for us!" The servant said and ran after the little prince.

"Iwa-chan, I made cookies!" Tooru said and handed the boy beside him a piece of cookie. "Well actually our cook made it and I just watched but I was the one who placed it on the container"

That afternoon, they just ate and talked about random things they could've think of. Tooru was smiling the whole time as he listens to the boy siting beside him.

"Iwa-chan, what's your real name again?" Tooru asked and looked up, his index finger tapping his chin trying to remember Iwa-chan's real name. "Ha...Hami-"

"Hajime" 

Tooru's eyes brighten as he remember's Iwa-chan's real name. He has gotten used to the silly nickname he made and forgot the latter's real name.

"Right! I remember now" he exclaimed and giggled.

"Prince Hajime from Seijoh" Hajime said proudly and bowed a little as if introducing himself once again.

"And I'm Prince Tooru from Aoba Johsai" Tooru said proudly and stand up too.

"Your highness, we need to go back to the palace" the servant interupted.

"Iwa-chan, we'll see each other again tomorrow right?" Tooru asked worried it may be the last time they see each other.

"Yeah, sure" Hajime replied making Tooru smile.

"See you tomorrow, Hajime!" Little Tooru said as skipped his way down the hill. Looking one last time and for a second, he thought he saw Hajime smile.

Tooru went to their usual spot the next day but no one was there. There's no Hajime painting the same sky they see everyday. 

"Maybe he's just doing something" Tooru mumble and sat on the thin cloth laid down on the grass.

He sat there slightly wiggling his feet waiting patiently for Hajime but Hajime didn't came. He sighed and lie down on the picnic mat, pouting.

"Why isn't he here yet? He promised to meet me today" Tooru mumbled with a pout.

"Your highness, its time to go back to the palace" the servant said and Tooru stood up without a word and started walking down hill.

He went to their usual spot the next day but only to see that no one is there once again. He was beggining to worry if something happend to Hajime since Hajime goes there alone and go back to their palace alone.

Tooru still went there the next day and the day after that and the day after but Hajime didn't came back. He patiently sat there every afternoon only to come back to the palace disappointed that the boy he's waiting for didn't came like promised. For seven consecutive years, he went there every afternoon waiting for Hajime only to be disappointed every single day. He sits there everday until his responsibilities starts to pile up being the crowned prince that he rarely have time to go to the hill. Until training starts to take over his schedule that he nearly forgot about his childhood love and the hill.

"Your highness, the party is about to start. His highness wishes you to be there" the servant said as he eneters Tooru's bedroom.

"I'll be there in a minute" he said and take a look at his appearance at the mirror.

He looked dashing as always. He was somehow at ease today. Tooru hates parties but being a royalty, there's no way he could avoid parties. Today's the queen's birthday and there's no doubt that the palace will be filled with people since most kingdoms are invited.

He made his way to the party hall when someone bumped into him. He stumbled a bit backwards, lucky enough that he didn't fell flat on his butt.

"I'm sorry, your highness" the stranger said before walking away. 

Tooru stood there thinking why the voice seems familiar. He looked at the stranger once more whose back is facing him. His broad shoulders slightly swayed as walked to god knows where. His black spikey hair seemed too familiar to Tooru.

"Have I met him before?" Tooru questioned himself. Too bad he didn't saw the face of the person.

The party went as usual. Drinking and all talking when he knew not everyone in the hall was an ally. Some might be planning to take his family down and was just waiting for the perfect timing. He never had real friends. Just classmates he got along with during class and trainings.

Well there was one he considered as a friend but that person decided to leave him alone and never came back. After that day at the hill, Tooru didn't dare to trust anyone anymore. It may sound childish since he was like nine years old back then but it made Tooru realize that not everyone stays so it's better not to be attatched with anyone knowing well that they'll leave you sooner or later.

When the guest was busy with themselves, Tooru decided to go to the hall's terrace like he usually do when no one notices him anymore. Unlike before, he's not alone. There's a guy standing there where he usually stands. 

The guy from earlier!

He quietly approaches and stood beside the prince from a kingdom he wasn't sure of. The stranger immediately bowed when he noticed Tooru's presence.

"You don't have to be so formal" Tooru said and didn't even bother to look at the guy beside him.

"But you're the crowned prince of this kingdom" the stranger said.

"And I didn't asked to be one"

Tooru wasn't sure why he's ranting to some stranger he probabbly met a few parties ago. He somehow felt familiar with the stranger beside him for some reason.

"My father didn't even trust me with the throne" the stranger said with a hin of sadness.

Finally, Tooru looked at the stranger. His brows furrowed trying to remember if he met him before. He looked awfully familiar.

"And why is that?Do you have brother?" Tooru questioned looking at the stranger once more.

He knew he wasn't in the place to question him his family issues but he was somehow interested on the stranger beside him.

"No. I do have a sister. It's because when I was young I kept sneaking out every afternoon to go on a hill far away from my kingdom. I go there alone when I was nine. One day I ended up being in an accident. I almost died but luckily I didn't but it left a scar on my chest, literally" 

Tooru's eyes widen as the pieces came together like a puzzle. The boy beside him could just be the same person he thinks he is. He might just be his Iwa-chan.

"May I ask what's your name?" Tooru asked, hopeful that the prince infront of him is the same prince he loved years ago.

"Hajime. Prince Hajime of Seijoh"


End file.
